Nothing Like The Jaws Of Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Street Sharks cheer up Adora after she's had a hard day and show her that they'll always care about her. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another fabulous story by guestsurprise, who owns Adora, Brittany, and Jessica. Street Sharks belongs to Cookie Jar Entertainment.**

* * *

 **Nothing Like The Jaws Of Friendship**

Adora was trying to stay with the Street Sharks, but she was met with a lot of ridicule by living in the forest area near the swamp and the sea. The people at her job made fun of her and they thought she was probably doing something illegal, like selling drugs. Why else would she want to be out in the middle of nowhere?

"People are so ignorant! They are quick to be mean and spiteful on things that they do not understand!" She said angrily as she hurried and walked home. Ripster noticed Adora angrily walking towards the house and he knew that something terrible must have happened. He jumped down from his tree where he was keeping watch and he landed in front of her.

"Hey…chill out there. What's got you so hot under the collar?" He said as he brushed her dark brown hair from her face.

"N-Nothing. Just some ignorant people at my job."

"C'mon. You can tell me what's bothering you…," Ripster prodded. Adora just hung her head and gently tried to walk past him, but he wasn't going to allow it. "Adora…c'mon…"

"Ripster…I'm alright…really. I better get dinner started," she said softly as she walked past him and into the house. Ripster knew who had been a thorn in her side. There were two stuck up girls named Brittany and Jessica at her job and they were her supervisors. They took the opportunity to be ruthless and mean whenever they had the chance. Ripster growled at the very idea of those girls giving Adora a rough time, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Jab walk in.

"Yo, Bro! What's up?"

"Trouble. Some girls have been giving Adora grief about living here. Adora has been a true friend and she has been taking the heat because she won't tell them that we live here."

"Then let's go and give them something to complain about," Jab smiled with a snap of his jaws.

"No. We can't do that. It may only make matters worse. There are already rumors that Adora may have something to do with us because someone snapped a picture of her being rescued by Slammu when he got her out of the fire," Ripster responded. "Luckily we were able to burn most of the pictures that were in the papers, but some of them still exist."

"Ok, ok. So what should we do?" Jab asked.

"Do about what?" Streex asked as he and Slammu walked inside. Once Ripster explained, they all understood the problem.

"I think she could use some cheering up," Streex smiled.

"And I think Ripster should be in charge of it," Slammu smiled.

"What do you mean?!" Ripster retorted as he crossed his legs.

"Well…you seem to be the closest to Adora. It almost looks like you…" Slammu began.

"I what? C'mon, what is it, bro?!" Ripster prodded as he uncrossed his legs. At that moment, Adora was about to walk in and tell them that dinner was ready when she heard their conversation. She stopped and decided to listen.

"Well…you two share a special bond. It's almost as if you both are…well…more than friends…," Slammu said softly. Adora's eyes widened as she waited for Ripster's response.

"Well, I do like Adora, she is a part of the family," Ripster began. "I would like to get to know her more, but these things take time. She has recently lost most of her possessions and her home. There is plenty of time for us to get to know one another, but right now I would like her to know that I am here for her."

"I think she already knows that…," Streex said softly.

"Yeah, bro! I'm sure she knows." Jab added. Adora could feel tears of joy rolling down her cheeks; these street sharks were nowhere near monsters; they had a heart of gold that most people wish they had. She quickly wiped her face and made her way inside.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!"

"What's on the menu?" Slammu asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"Fresh fish, mashed potatoes, salad and deer sausage from the market," she giggled. They all cheered and roared in happiness and ran into the dining room. Adora smiled as she saw them digging into her food. She then felt strong hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, you need some food too," Ripster smiled.

"I'm ok, Ripster. You all need more energy than I do." Adora responded politely.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Adora," he chuckled as he picked her up and carried her inside.

"RIPSTER! LET ME GO!" Adora laughed.

"Not until you eat something and until we cheer you up," he responded. He sat her down next to him and they all enjoyed the hearty meal. Once everyone was full, they all went to sit on the couch and relax for a while but Ripster noticed that Adora was getting ready to slip out and go up to her room.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" He called out. Adora winced at his voice; he purposefully was loud so he would draw the attention of the other sharks.

"Uh…up to my room," she said quietly.

"Aw, come on; come and sit for a while, there's plenty of room," Ripster smiled as he took off his boots and motioned for her to come and sit with them.

"Yeah, come on Adora," Slammu called out.

"Alright guys, I will come down for a little bit," she smiled. Once she was close enough, she felt herself being swept up in a strong bear hug by Ripster. He then began to gently wiggle his fingers into her stomach.

"RIHIHIHIHHIPSTER! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh, you're ticklish! Hey guys! C'mere and let's make Adora smile!" He said as he flashed a large grin. He then maneuvered her shoes off with his feet and motioned for the others to tickle her feet as he tickled her stomach. The other sharks smiled and jumped into the tickle fest.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed out.

"Listen to that laugh!" Streex laughed.

"She is feeling better now, huh guys?!" Jab laughed out.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES LEHEHEHEHET GO!" Adora pleaded as she wiggled in Ripster's grip. The mutant shark could only chuckle. Finally, he motioned for the others to stop and let her go. Adora laughed heartily and just rested in his arms.

"Feeling better?" Ripster asked.

"Yes, thank you so much everyone!" Adora smiled as she gave them all a hug. She then felt Ripster tighten his grip around her waist. She turned around and met his beautiful dark eyes.

"You know you can always count on me; now get some rest," he smiled. Adora nodded and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He turned a light red and then nuzzled her gently as she snuggled into his biceps.

"Thank you Ripster; you're the best," She whispered sleepily as he held her gently and let her fall asleep in his embrace.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
